Silver and Gold
by Freya.Druid
Summary: Takes place immediately after the attempted destruction of the grail in Fate/Zero. Gilgamesh has been dumped on you and is starting to get on your nerves when he gets what he wants. WARNING: *lemon *overuse of the word 'you' and 'your'


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fate/Zero or any of the characters.

[A/N: I am posting this note as fair warning, this is the first lemon I have shown to others, and the first _xReader so please forgive me if it sucks. This is about Gilgamesh, and it takes place right after the end of Fate/Zero (anime). I was unable to find many GilxReader lemons, and I was annoyed by the ones I did find, so this is the result. Enjoy and please review.]

*Ding Dong* The sound of a doorbell resonates around your apartment. "Yes?" You say, opening the door, surprised to find Kirei Kotomine on your doorstep with a man wearing no more than a red piece of cloth. "You're kidding, right?"

"He is driving me nuts and he has lost all value to me so you get to babysit him." You sigh and step aside so the strange man can enter your home. Once he was inside you shoot one final glare at the priest before slamming the door in his face.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Gilgamesh."

"Yeah whatever, and put on some clothes!" You cut off the man that was clearly flirting with you, and starting to get on your nerves. For a moment he gaped at you in shock that you were unfazed by his chivalry, but he quickly recovered his composure as he followed you deeper into the apartment.

"You don't seem to realize…" you walked into your bedroom as he spoke, "...that I have no clothes to put on, you see I was just reincarnated and I no longer have unlimited access to my-" Gilgamesh is cut off as you toss the loosest pair of pants you have at him.

"Then that will have to do for now." You say as you shove him out of your bedroom so you can change, after locking the door of course.

Several days later, Gilgamesh is still being what he calls "chivalrous" and you call "harassing". _He's handsome enough, but the guy is constantly making advances and it is getting on my nerves. Although I do wonder if hes as good as he claims to be… What the heck am I thinking?!_ As the thoughts drift through your mind you feel your cheeks redden, realizing that you were considering taking him up on his offer for a moment. "What are you thinking about? Your cheeks are red. Oh, you were thinking about me weren't you." His smooth words brought more warmth to your cheeks. "It's ok to admit that you're falling for me, it's only natural after all. Why don't you just accept my offer?" You shake your head, frustrated that he got to you.

"I'm going to bed." Without giving Gilgamesh time to respond you, you race into your bedroom.

* * *

Suddenly you are jerked from sleep as your door squeaks open. You reach for your nightstand and grab a dagger, throwing it at the open door without thinking. Right before you released the knife, you recognize the golden haired man standing in the doorway. At the last moment you adjust the angle of the knife, knowing it was too late to keep from releasing it. The dagger slammed into the wall right next to Gilgamesh's throat. He jumped to the side as he realized that the knife had narrowly missed a vital artery. He gaped at you in shock, then his eyes narrowed as his lips curled into a smirk.

"You have terrible aim, but you are still going to have to make that up to me." You sighed.

"What do you want Gilgamesh?" Your heart was still racing from nearly having killed the man.

"Why you of course…" He said, strolling into the room, and sitting on your bed, his face inches from yours.

"No, go to bed."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You could have ended my life just now, do you really have any right to deny me?"

"That is what happens to intruders." At this Gilgamesh looked hurt.

"Aw, am I really that awful?"

"That's not what I meant, why-"

"So you just hate me then? What did I ever do to you?" Gilgamesh was acting uncharacteristically self conscious and you realized that.

"Fine, you really want to… How did you phrase it again?"

"Make you mine…"

"Yeah, well if you really want that then you'll just have to date me I guess." You smirk at the cleverness of your response, after all why would the king of heroes date you?

"Ok, I'll date you then." As Gilgamesh said that your smirk was replaced by a gasp. And as you gasped Gilgamesh made his move, sticking his tongue into your mouth while pulling you close. You start to relax as the former archer deepens the kiss. You submit to Gilgamesh as the man's curious hands explore the gentle curves of your body, which is cloaked only in a thin silk nightgown. Finally the golden haired man finds the hem of your nightgown and gently slides it off, breaking the kiss in order to do so. He then lays you back and runs his eyes over your body as it were a work of art. "Beautiful." Gilgamesh utters this one word before slipping off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers.

Once again he passionately kisses you, running his hands over your bare skin. After a moment, his lips pulled back and began working their way down your neck, then along your collar bone. Finally he reached his destination, gently kissing, nipping, and licking the sensitive skin on your breasts. You gasp slightly when he flicks you with his tongue. Before you realize it, Gilgamesh has abandoned your chest and ventured lower. You gasp as he licks the entrance to your core. Then you feel his tongue explore just inside of you. After several moments of this blissful contact Gilgamesh replaces his tongue with one finger, then two. They begin to feel for the spot that will make you squirm, and seconds later they find it. As you moan, Gilgamesh removes his fingers and slips something thicker into you. You shudder and groan at the new sensation.

As Gilgamesh slowly pushes into you, you jerk your hips towards his begging for more. It doesn't take long for the man to comply, and soon he is slamming into you at a surprising rate. You cry out his name as you reach your limit, and seconds later he reaches his. Gilgamesh pulls from you, then collapses next to you, panting. "Damn…" you whisper.

"Told you…" Gilgamesh says, giving you a gentle kiss. Soon you fall asleep in his arms, pleased with the nights events. _You better be here when I wake up, I never miss twice._ You think while drifting into the land of dreams.

[A/N: About the dagger, yeah that actually happens with me so I figured I would just add it. It was also the only way I could think of to have Gilgamesh get his way. Hope you enjoyed it, reviews are greatly appreciated.]


End file.
